Two Weeks Before They Go Back
by Sheep-san
Summary: A young male was on his knee, kneeling before him a grave. A grave that was not known to him until just now. His eyes widen in shock not believing that this is happening. It happen after he left. How was he supposed to know, he walked out on them. REWROTE


**Two-Week Left before They Go**

**Chapter I: How Long Do We Have?**

A young male was on his knee, kneeling before him a grave. A grave that was not known to him until just now. His eyes widen in shock not believing that this is happening. It happen after he left. How was he supposed to know, he walked out on them. A tear shed from his brown eyes and down his cheek to the tile that was on the floor of her grave. He was a replica of his father, looking almost like him, acting like him? It was very different.

"Honto ni sunimasen! (1)" came a whisper from the male, he stood up from his kneeling position and wipe his fallen tear from his cheek. He place a flower on her grave, not knowing if he going to return. However, he know one thing, his sister is still out there. He has to find her before they could get to her. Before it was already too late to fix, unless it was already too late.

"Honda-san?" a male voice calls out, looking for someone.

"In here!" she replies.

The male let out a sigh as he walks to where the female voice is, knowing that she is safe.

"What is it, Yuki?" the female ask turning her head to see the male. The female was folding the clothes, as the male enter the room.

"I was wondering where is the damn dog and that baka neko."

"Oh, Shigure went to the Main House and as for Kyo he went to Shishou Dojo to train, they should be back by now."

And on time, the sound of yelling from the front door, already letting them know that the two male are already home.

"Knock it off, you bastard!" shouted a angry male voice already irritated by just being near him.

"Aww… but Kyon, you're no fun!" wine a older male, teasing the younger male that also enter the house.

"Don't call me Kyon!!"

"Aww… but Kagura says it all the time!"

"That's a different story!!"

"It's only different, because the baka afraid of her." Yuki said walking towards Shigure and Kyo whom were both bickering.

"What?!"

Tohru tottered behind him, with a greeting smile on her face, she smile and said to them, "Welcome home!"

Shigure smile and greeted back, "We're home! Did my lovely flower feel lonely without me?" Patting her head, a confuse look was on her face as the two young cousins seethe in anger as the two stared at their older cousin with a murderous glare.

"Watch what you say, otherwise I won't be gentle." Entering a new male voice, it was full of anger and disgusted of what the older male had said to her. A glare came from the new male that was leaning against the doorway, arms cross his chest. Yuki and Kyo turn their head around to find someone that they weren't familiar with, Shigure, however, decide not to turn around, instead he froze on spot feeling the pressure of the unknown guest's glare, while Tohru's head was turn the other way, already knowing whose voice is that.

"Take your hand off her and step back before I pounce on you like a dirt bag you are."

Shigure did as he was told, knowing by the voice of the male was not kidding like all the other voices he heard. He took a few step back, hand was back to his side. The male took a step inside the house, ignoring Kyo and Yuki that were also inside the house. He walks straight towards Tohru, who didn't turn her head all this time. Once the male reach Tohru, she rose her hand and slaps him.

It was no surprise to male, he expected it to come, and after all, it was his fault to leave a large burden on her shoulder like that. A red mark appear on his left cheek, stunned was on the Sohma, never seen anything like this before.

"Leave." Tohru said, her voice it was cold, it wasn't like the voice that she had given to the Sohmas.

"Just let me explain! There was a reason that I left!"

"And what reason would that be, huh?! You leaving me like that, already knowing that I already had enough problems itself."

"I know… but let me explain! There has to be a reason that I left."

"There was **never a reason** why they left me."

The male felt a lump on his throat, it was his silence. He knew what she meant, after all they treated both of them differently.

"There never a reason why people leave and never come back isn't there?"

"Ah, at least give me a chance to explain to you why I left in the first place!" the male begged.

"Why should I? After all these years, waiting for you to return back home to me and her, all those years that I have to _suffer _of you're **existence** trying to be there. You weren't there!!"

"I kn- -"

"No! You don't know! Leave!! And don't come back!" Tohru shouted, grabbing and turning the male around pushing his back. With his strength verses hers, there was too much of a difference. The male stood on solid ground, as Tohru tried with all of her strength to move the male out of the house. After a few minutes, she gave up and let out a sigh.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard you were **graduating** this spring. I thought I could at least be there for you _now_."

"_It already too late, you can't change what had already happen._ Of course you wouldn't **know **of that _would _you?" She stared at the male with hate in her eyes, and the eyes of abandon.

"I did know… it wasn't supposed to happen this way. He said that-"

" 'He'?"

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then leave. Go back to Otou-san's house, I'm sure someone would be happy to see you."

"Demo…"

"**LEAVE!"**

The shock of her shouting startled the ones that enter the house. Tohru turned her head to see some of the Sohmas gathering at the entrance of Shigure's house. She gritted her teeth, not wanting them to see her lose her anger at someone so close to her.

"You haven't seen them, haven't you?" the male ask her, Tohru turned her head to the male, eyes widen of understanding what he said leaving the Sohmas in confusion.

"Not since three years ago, but I have a feeling that they'll be here soon."

"I thought so, grandfather thought it might be best if you **return** back."

The Sohmas surprise could not be hid, they shout it instead: "What?!"

"I thought he would ask you. Go back." Tohru whisper to him, turning around walking to the kitchen.

"Ru, you can't hide it for long. No matter what you do, you can't break it. No matter how hard you try, you can't changed their fate. Even if three of them are release from that sickening curse."

Tohru halted as he spoke those words to her.

_He knew?? How?? I haven't told anyone about that, only Isuzu-san and Kasuma._ Tohru thought.

"W-who are they?"

"A **rabbit** and a **sheep**. Of course, you already knew about the _rooster_ haven't you?"

Eyes widen of what the male had said to her. Tohru could not believe what he said out loud, knowing the consequences. She turn around to face him.

"Blaze, if you knew, then why haven't you come back?"

The male name, Blaze look the other way. How could he tell her? That the only reason that he left was to protect them? No, he couldn't.

"I can't tell you." His voice soften

"If you can't tell me, then leave. There's nothing for you here. Go back."

"Fine, just a warning." Blaze said taking a step to Tohru, his mouth was against her ear. Whispering something to her ear, eyes widen as Blaze took a step back to look at her. "I thought you _might_ want to know, if you're gonna break it."

"That's how long?"

"That's all I can tell you. Until then, later."

With that, Blaze turn to the entrance of Shigure's house, from behind as he left the house with a hand on his pocket while the other one was in the air waving to her.

As Blaze left, Tohru stood still with the words that he had whisper to her ear, still echoing inside her mind: _"In two weeks, after your graduation, they will be returned back."_

"Onee-Chan?" a voice calls out to her, Tohru realized that she was worrying everyone with her daze. She look up and saw them.

"Oh, gomen. I didn't mean to do that, a lot happen that's all." Tohru said as she smiles at them.

"Who was that?" Kyo ask, wondering who that person was.

"It someone, that I used to know that's all."

"He knew about it didn't he?" Hatori asked.

"Hai." Tohru replies softly, turning herself around to the kitchen. "Food will be ready in a hour. I encourage you all to stay." With that, Tohru walk to the kitchen, with Kisa and Kagura behind her.

The males look at each other, knowing that something is wrong with this picture, something is not right.

"So, is it true of what that man said, Momiji, Hiro?" Hatori ask, turning his head to the two younger male. The two nods their head.

"When did it…?" Yuki ask wondering how could it happen to them and not to the rest.

"It just came out of nowhere. I felt free, like a bird that had been locked inside a cage from a long, long time." Momiji said, looking down at the hardwood ground, Hiro nod his head, as it was also his answer.

"So… did Akito find out?" Ayame ask, just like it happen to Kureno. Again their head nods.

"But… he looked afraid of something, as if something was going to break and never be fixed." Hiro said.

"So… it **was breaking**." Shigure whispers to himself, hoping that the others did not hear him. Yuki and the other heard him clearly.

"You knew it was breaking?" Yuki ask.

"Let's say that it's a feeling. After all isn't it what you all wished for, since birth?" a small smile rose from his face.

"Onee-Chan?" Kisa ask worry as the three girls walk to the kitchen.

"It's nothing. Like you all, some secrets are meant to be kept."

"Then that man, he's your Nii-san?" Kagura ask.

"Yeah, but I given up that name for him a long time ago."

Two pairs of eyes widen of the words that Tohru had just said.

"But… he's your **brother **isn't he?! Then you should be _allow_ to call him you Nii-san?!"

"Why _should_ I call him that name if he was **never there** for me, he never hugged me once as a child." Tohru reply, taking out some pots and food.

"Still! You should be calling him that name! After all you **are related**!"

"Why would I _hug _someone that's related to me? After all they wanted **me dead** in the _**first place**_."

Wanted you dead? Why? (A/n: Story dialogue)

"W-why?"

"I don't know. Gather everyone and have them-- if fact. Guys come in." Tohru said, as the sliding shoji doors open to realeaves the males.

"Could you guys help me, I need the leeks and the rest to the vegetables to be washed. Kagura, Yuki and Kisa, you three cook. I have to do something."

"Where are you going?" Yuki ask.

"Somewhere. Don't worry, I'll be back in time to eat."

As said, Tohru left the kitchen and went to her room. Leaving the Sohma in confusion.

Tohru let out a sigh as she enter her room. Closing the door shut, eyes shut. Not believing that it's happening. After all, it was foreseeing.

"I have to meet with **him**." She whisper, eyes opening, chanting.

"In the lights. And in the shadows of life. Take me back to the place where he was first born." A light glow from her as she disappear.

"How **long** do we have until we _**go back**_ to that place?" Momiji ask, as he lean against the wall of the kitchen as some of his cousin were cooking. They all stop and look at him.

"Two week." Was Hatori answer. The Sohmas looked shocked.

"In two week? As in after our graduation?" Kyo ask.

"Yes, in two week, after your graduation, we will all be going back."


End file.
